gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jim Fitzgerald
Jim Fitzgerald is a senior member and the treasurer of The Lost and acts as a right hand man of sorts to Vice President, Johnny Klebitz. Like Johnny, Jim was against the violent war with The Angels of Death that is reignited in The Lost and Damned when Billy Grey returns from rehab. Along with Johnny, he does not like the way Billy is taking the gang. He works closely with Johnny, stealing a few bikes from the Angels of Death. Two FIB officers take the bikes away from them, and they humiliate Johnny and Jim. After that, they attack the officers, and lure them into an ambush. Jim is present when the deal with the Triads is taking place, along with Johnny, Billy and Brian. Johnny and Jim get ambushed, and Billy is incarcerated. They escape, and start their feud with Brian, who no longer wants to be a part of the gang. However, he then makes a truce with The Lost, and Johnny and the gang arrive, as a violent shootout between The Lost and Brian's faction takes place. After Johnny kills Brian, they start working with Ray Boccino. During the deal involving the Jewish Mob and Niko Bellic, when they are ambushed by the Ancelotti Family. Johnny escapes with the money, and brings it to Jim. Ray captures Jim, and one of his goons tortures him. After Johnny shows up, Jim escapes using a switchblade, and takes Ray's handgun. Jim slits Ray's goon's throat, and runs away, along with Johnny. Ray runs up to his dead goon and yells "I'll see you later!". After Johnny comes to Ashley Butler, she says that Jim has died. Based on the Weazel news reports in GTA IV, one of the bikers that Niko killed on the mission No Way on the Subway is indeed Jim (the other biker is seen hanging around with Jim in The Lost and Damned). Johnny later says that Jim is the greatest thing that has happened to the gang. Johnny states that he will send money to Jim's wife and kid, he owes them that much, and more. In The Lost and Damned, Johnny can make a call to Jim to arrange for a loaded weapon to be left in The Lost Clubhouse. Jim is voiced by Dennis Predovic. Plot Error In the original GTA IV, the player can supposedly see Jim during the mission No Way on the Subway and murder him. But, the problem is that his model and voice are very different to how they appear in The Lost and Damned. Based on GTA IV's files, the person who should be Jim in No Way on the Subway is indeed Jim. It is believed that Rockstar retconned Jim's appearance. Jim can actually have a rather spectacular death. If the player fails to kill the biker that was supposed to be Jim before the bikers make it outside, he crashes into an oncoming train, killing him and destroying his bike, also prompting Niko to shout, "Shit, your buddy's body's going to be smeared from here to Northwood!" to the remaining biker. Category:Characters Fitzgerald, Jim Fitzgerald, Jim